Solar Energy
The world essentially runs on both renewable and non-renewable resources. Our world has infinite renewable resources, such as water and oxygen. We also have nonrenewable resources, which are generally used to as energy sources, such as coal, oil and gas. Most of the time, the cars we drive, the energy we need to provide electricity for our homes, as well as businesses, use the nonrenewable resources that will eventually be completely gone, whether our society is ready for it or not. Obviously, this is a problem, if not for our current generation, but for future generations to come. Traditional power electricity generators use diesel fuel, which is not only a fossil fuel, but emits a gas, which is toxic for our environment. Whether or not it will have a drastic effect on our society today is in question, but many believe it will have an irreversible effect on our world in later generations if we don’t solve it in our current generation. Recently, the use of solar powered generators has become more popular. Not only are the panels powered by sunlight, which is clearly an infinite source, but also they emit no harmful gases into our atmosphere. Actually, solar energy is in no way a new concept. History shows in the 3rd Century B.C. both Greeks and Romans used mirrors to light torches by reflecting the suns rays to create fire. For decades, solar powered calculators have been used. These calculators do not require the use of batteries and often never have an off button. The technology is in no way brand new, yet the process and advancement of the technology is growing with the need for new energy sources. Solar panels, which are generally applied to the roof of a household, use a particular form of silicon to collect sunlight and convert it into usable energy for powering a house or tasks such as the use of emergency light sources during blackouts. One clear benefit, is that the panels are general easy to set up, especially if the household has a compatible roof structure. They can easily be used as the main power source, but a backup power source is heavily recommended. One option is to continue to retain use of the traditional power grid, but sell back any unused power that is guaranteed not be used. In fact, in some situations, power from the solar panels can be sold to energy companies, in which it is possible to profit off of the solar panels. Despite the convenience of the panels, the largest question is the initial cost of the system. Sunlight is obviously free, but the system needed to use the sunlight for power is in no way free. For most, the initial sticker shock of the cost of a system is jaw dropping, at best. The initial cost, if everything is set up in a single sitting, is generally between $100,000 and $200,000. If anything, this easily explains the lack of mainstream success of solar powered homes. However, many individuals who want a solar powered household will go about the process in several different ways. Many will gradually convert their households to solar power over several years, instead of in a single purchase. Not only will this be significantly more cost efficient, but also will allow the consumer the use of the most recent technology. If a more efficient solar panel is created, the consumer will not have to trash his system, but simply add those panels to what is currently being used. As the technology is improving, the price is falling. Depending on the location, it is possible to receive a government grant for having a house powered by solar panels. A number of energy providers will pay consumers who use solar energy for their leftover energy, which leads to a system that can pay for itself at a certain point. In fact, the government has initiated the use of solar energy by offering grants, loans and tax deductions for anyone who is using solar energy. A program called Clean Renewable Energy Bonds gives loans to individuals installing renewable energy, particularly solar energy. Interestingly enough, the programs claims to have a 0% inflation rate, meaning they ask to be paid back in full, but need no more than that. This program only lasted two months, from September 1st 2010 to November 1st 2010. The program was meant to have a short deadline. In the state of Texas, they offer a Solar and Wind Energy Device Franchise Tax Deduction. This program was started in 1982, and 10% of the cost of a solar energy system is then cut from the price of the system. The program has been successful and is still in power. These wide variety of programs meant to advocate solar energy achieve just that and allow individuals whom want to invest in solar energy but have trouble with the initial cost a helpful hand. I took the opportunity to personally interview a McAllen, Texas individual that has installed solar panels onto his own home. Nick Moralles has installed solar panels on his roof, which power his electricity and his water heater. Moralles claimed that the initial cost can be scary when looking at the hard numbers, but it is never smart to do everything at one time. Moralles spent over five years working on his solar panels, and is still in work. He claimed that at a certain point, the electric grid company contacted him to offer money for his extra energy. Essentially, Moralles had become self-dependent and was getting paid for his own energy. In fact, when McAllen went through a minor hurricane and most houses lost their power, Moralles had full electric output. Moralles believes that anyone can get solar panels and that everyone should at the very least consider it. Moralles claims the only downside of the panels is the initial cost, which can be fought by slowly building overtime instead of in a single instance. The use of solar panels to produce household energy is not only a great concept, but it is a concept that is coming to life in our society. Despite a high initial cost, many consumers are using solar panels to power their houses. As more consumers purchase these panels, the cheaper they will become. It is a dream for some to have the entire country, if not the world, to run on renewable resources instead of fossil fuels, which will easily be depleted at a certain point. Solar panels cause no harmful environmental gases, essentially causing no possible harm to our atmosphere. It is a realistic prediction that in the future, more than half of American households will be powered by solar panels. The initial cost is quite steep, but after that the only payment is any extra energy needed from standard power grids. Category:Economics Category:Social Studies Category:Secondary Education